deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dargoo Faust/Dargoo Faust's Fate Tourney: The Second Vote
Eleven warriors have forged their way to the city of Paris, and the first blood of servants and masters has been shed at the gates of one of the great cultural centers of the world. '''Yet something greater lies in work, behind the violence that decimates the entire city. The Third Grail war ended in slaughter of all Masters and Servants, yet the Mage's Association and Church never reported the death of the Overseer. Their fears were founded when they received a letter entitled with the initials R.K., detailing a new, Globally orchestrated Grail War would take place. It's time for the game of the Grail War to end, and it's true purpose to be revealed. Confident that his servant can and will defeat the remaining masters and servants after the initial combat, '''Risei Kotomine,'' survivor and slaughterer of the Third Grail War takes to the stage in this Bonus Round of Epic Proportions. Tainted by All the World's Evil, fueling a wish to remove the all the curses of humanity itself, the Grail nears the amount of energy it needs for a wish that can rewrite the very nature of human kind. Yet human desire and evil is eternal. The curses mankind will produce will forever be a burden on Risei as long as humanity exists. Therefore, this wish will make something alien, far away from what it means to really be human. A state of perfection that can only be granted by a miracle of the Grail. A servant summoned with the power of the Grail itself... which of our lineup of masters and servants can band together and adapt to this tumulous situation? Risei's evil will be stopped, but many will fall against the curses of '''Angra Mainyu', and the greatest hero of the Mahabharat, Bhishma? Now, It's time to decide. WHO IS THE DEADLIEST?! ROUND 2: TO END ALL THE WORLD'S EVIL The Dropouts of Round One First, it's time to look at the results for Round One. There was much debate, however our voters agreed on five users who will not be facing our great challenge today. '11th Place - Dante and Theseus (Duncan332)' ' ' Experts agreed that while Theseus was a formiddable servant, it was ultimately Dante's lack of knowledge on his situtation and the grail war, and the diametrically opposed skillsets of himself and his servant that made them the first dropout in this race. Dante's use of runes makes for a great duck and cover strategy, yet he is being guided by a berserker, who has lost most reason as a result of the Mad Enchantment. Due to this, Dante would be put in many random, violent encounters, and eventually one where his servant cannot cash him out of. In a game with many well-prepared masters for the long game of shady alliances and backstabbing trickery, Dante's amnesia will have to be left unsolved. '9th Place - Mercy and Urduja / Colleen and Ned Kelly (Venus01 and Battlegames1)' ' ' Looks like we had a tie for our second dropout, and many users agreed that both these pairs would have to go for different reasons. In the case of Mercy, her lack of honor and her conviction to win the war at all costs, regardless of methods put her at odds with her servant, and she personally lacks any formal way to combat enemy masters. Urduja herself is one of the weaker servants, yet can still hold her own, yet her honor will get in her way once again. Especially when it comes to the Noble Phantasm 'Queen with no Rivals', which has the terms for a dual set by the enemy, she suffers against the many servants who wouldn't Think Twice about playing dirty. With all these negative factors going for the pair, they sadly won't make it through this one. ' ' Colleen's case, sadly stems from her loyalty and freindship with her servant, Ned Kelly. Ned himself is a brash and emotional indiviual who wants to face his opponent head-on, which will use up much of Colleen's manabase especially with the EX ranked phantasm, 'Bunyip Armor', which he will need to combat any servant reguarly. Since Collen is likely to be next to Ned to provide him benefits like the Mighty Bush, this works as a double edged sword - she will be in the crosshairs of other servants, which means Ned will either take hits to protect her, or she will be killed by them herself. '8th Place - Knor and Hamlet (Dargoo Faust)' ' ' This chalks up to Knor's character, who is selfish and only cares about his own safety, only led into the war by the deception of Hamlet. Experts cited that eventually Knor would find out, either through combat or an ally, that Hamlet is lying, and that a master can escape the war if their seals and servant is forfeitted, and once this happens, he will leave on his own violition. Pair that with Hamlet's poor skillset for an assassin, and Knor's own bad matchups against the many masters who can harm him with physical weapons or indirect magic attacks, and there is no doubt their defeat is not a matter of if, but when. '7th Place - Marcus and Richenda (LB&SCR)' ' ' Marcus makes it this far due to the awesome servant that his Richenda, however he will eventually work against the efforts of his servant due to his inexeriance in combat, lack of magical skill, and poor magical circuits, which will hamper Richenda despite her skillset easly being one of the best in the tourney. She will carry him this far, no doubt, but in a game with carfully calculated masters who can support their servants and then some, Richenda won't be able to pull her own weight once the ball gets rolling. The New Challenger: Risei Kotomine and Bhishma! Our remaining fighters will have to face the deadly pair of Risei and his archer class servant. Here's a profile on both, so that your voting will go smoothly. The Remaining Masters and Servants |-|Master= *Name: Erwin van der Zwaan *Gender: Male *Nationality: Dutch *Alignment: *Age: 21 *Affinity: Familiar/Elemental Profile History Born to the wealthy Van der Zwaan family, Erwin hoped to one day use his families' wealth to travel the world much like their ancestors did, sadly this didn't seem possible. Having gotten wealthy the Van der Zwaan family has gotten lazy and careful as well, much to Erwin's dismay who idolized his ancestors. In order to suppress what they saw as rebellious attitude, Erwin's parents frequently locked him up in his room and home schooled him. This seemed to have the opposite effect as Erwin only grew more and more interested in the outside world as he began to hate his house, as well as his parents. During his early teens, he mostly read books on history, magic, and various kinds of fiction. He also took his time mastering their family crest, being the only one in years to unlock all of the elemental familiars. When he became 18 years old Erwin finally escaped his overprotective parents and traveled the world as a vagabond, while most would be eager to return to the safe and comfortable surroundings a mansion would offer, Erwin finally felt happy in the open world, even if he only had his familiars for company. The more he traveled the world the more he realized that one day he would run out of places to travel to. After getting word of the Holy Grail, Erwin summoned his Servant and joined the Holy Grail War, hoping that by winning the war he would not only be able to travel the world, but also other dimensions. Despite living on the street Erwin is surprisingly jovial and happy. Often striking up conversations with random people he just met on the street. He rarely stays in one place for long as he intends to see as much of one town or city as possible before moving onto the next one. Despite his friendly attitude, he is very slow to trust other people (perhaps as a result of his upbringing). Relationship with Servant ~ Strategy Despite the fact that the purpose of the war is to kill enemy Magi and Servants, Erwin rarely looks to fight, preferring to keep his head low and hide while the others fight it out. When he does encounter an enemy he rarely involves himself in the fight, preferring to let Michiel and his familiars do the work, though he will involve himself in the fight when backed into a corner. Having in-depth knowledge of Paris' layout, he uses his knowledge to look for hideouts, he switches hideouts every 12 hours. When resting, he lets Michiel and one of his familiars patrol the area. Abilities Magecraft Erwin's family, which had an extensive and fruitful history specializing in familiar creation, eventually studied the workings of eastern spiritual summoning, an art alien to many of the modern magus families operating within the Clock Tower. Erwin, bearing his family's crest, is able to summon powerful familiars based around the Taoist elements and became a master of the art at a young age. When used as familiar the spirits actively seek out and attack anything that poses a threat to their master, if a spirit is killed Erwin needs to rest and recharge his mana in order to summon it again. Alternatively, Erwin could absorb the spirit and take its power for his own. Only one spirit (power) can be used at a time. * Fire Vermilion Bird: A pheasant-like bird with a five-colored plumage and four wings which is perpetually covered in flames. It is able to spew fire as well as generate and manipulate by flapping its wings. It can also increase the temperature of a room by will or specifically an object by touch. It's immune to heat and fire. Erwin lovingly names it Big Bird. * Yellow Earth Dragon: A Chinese dragon entirely made out of yellow stone. Because of its stone body, it's often deployed as when Erwin is on the defense. It's able to create stone walls or create stone domes around itself for protection or it's enemy to trap and even crush them. It is also able to go through stone or brick. Lastly, the yellow dragon is able to add to its own mass by absorbing stone and brick around itself. When absorbed, Erwin's body becomes stone. Its nickname is Rockie. * Black Water Tortoise: A giant black tortoise the size of an adult grizzly bear. Though it is slow on land, his speed drastically increases while submerged in water. When submerged it can manipulate the waves and the current. While on land it can shoot water out of its mouth with enough force to cut through brick, though Erwin uses it rarely when he's not on water. Erwin named him Squirtle. * White Metal Tiger: A white tiger with steel claws and teeth. The tiger is able to manipulate the metal and steel around him to add to his own claws and teeth or create makeshift suits of armor. When using the tiger's powers, Erwin gains the same sharp claws and teeth. Erwin lovingly names him Simba. * Azure Wood Dragon: Another Chinese dragon made entirely out of azure colored wood. While low in durability, the dragon constantly regrows lost parts. The dragon's main attack is to shoot needles of wood at its target or summon roots to constrict it targets. Because of his lack of destructive power, it's often deployed when Erwin needs to retreat. When absorbed, Erwin's body turns into wood. Its nickname is Woody. Physical Weapons Erwin usually carries a backpack filled with food, bottles of water, maps, various books about various kinds of subjects (mostly about history and geography), and various kinds of currency. He also carries a swiss army knife in his pocket, but other than that, that's all he has on him. Trivia |} Your Vote !!! VOTING IS CLOSED AS OF 3/09 !!! Tourney Navigation Submissions → First Five Elims→ Special Round → Final Battle (3-Way FFA) Three 'servants and masters will be leaving this stage today. Please list each servant and master pair you think will be eliminated for this round, and why. I give master and servants in the votes values from one to three (Lowest rank gets three points, highest gets one) with placements for this round. The three servant/master pairs that have the highest vote values will be knocked out, and unable to proceed in the next vote. '''Please read the disclaimers, they will help guide you in deciding your votes. ' I will only count votes with clear reasoning and detailed explanations. I don't want to kill myself with math, so a vote either counts or it does not. 'I will be reading each and every vote and ''will notify you if things don't add up. 'While everyone here seems great, I don't want any people steamrolling their own OCs without good reason. '!!! DISCLAIMERS !!! *'RISEI AND ARCHER WILL BE KILLED BY OUR SELECTION OF MASTERS. VOTE ON WHO IS MOST LIKELY TO DIE.' *Masters need to be able to adapt, form allies, and improvise in dire circumstances like this Grail War. Focus on who can take advantage of their enemy's weaknesses or properly band together to take their foe down. *The Masters themselves can attept to combat Risei himself if they wish, although he is a monster to take down. If Risei dies, Bhishma will likely dissapate regardless of his Ind. Action skill due to his large mana consumption. *Vote on Masters as they are eliminated. A master is removed from the war if they either A) Yield their command seals and withdraw intentionally, B) Die, or C) Use all their command seals and their servant dies. *You're allowed to vote, even if you didn't send in an entry. However, remember, I will be reading for accuracy. *Servants and Masters can telepathically communicate and coordinate even while separated, and under the beckoning of a command seal servants can teleport to their masters, even through strong magical barriers. *Masters can still continue to participate in the tourney, even if their servant gets offed. They can pick up servants without masters, and play into the long game. Focus your votes on masters who will get entirely eliminated. If a master is killed and the servant remains, they are still out of the race. *Command Seals play an important part here. Once a master has used all three of their command seals to control their servant, they have no sway ultimately over the servant's decisions past feeding them mana, and will be a target for elimination. Masters who are at odds with their servants will generally need to consume more command seals to keep in the game. *Remember: Normal Humans < Magi < Servants. Some warriors have outside assistance, but realize that even trained military professions struggle against experience magi. I use Kirigitsu vs. Keyneth as an example of this. The former's expertise in killing mages does jack shit without the fact that he was a mage himself and could counter other mage's abilities via Dues ex Rib Bullets. The "Plot" Intresting in reading what we have up for the Tourney? ''' '''A link to a doc with my current progress will be pinned to the Tourney Chat on Discord. ' ' Feel free to recommend ideas, theorize routes, hypothesize alliances, and even PM me or message me on the discord about your ideas for the narrative. Your characters should ultimately be, well, yours, so when I go to write the narrative for this tourney I want to full backing of every member. I will go as far as to rewrite entire sections of the plot if the owner of a character finds it unsatisfactory. Due note however, that alliances should only play into votes in terms of how likely one is to abuse them or use them,''not ''who they team up with and why. Ultimately random chance means many different scenarios will play out, and we can't be certain what alliances will form. That said, recommendations are surely welcome! If you want this to be an opportunity to expand on your character, or want to give me more juicy details, please do so via PM or discord. While this chat should be a nice place for theorizing, making additions to backstory is something I need to hear mono e mono. Do focus on the battle against Risei for this vote though. I don't want people to go crazy writing out a plot while we still need to decide a winner! UPDATE: 3/5/18 VOTING WILL CLOSE FRIDAY, MARCH 9th. UNFINISHED VOTES WILL NOT BE COUNTED. Great to see so many votes! Narrative updates should be coming along soon, so pay attention to the google doc! Category:Blog posts